


An Attitude Relocation

by ClayJackson



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Chronic Pain, In which Dutch pops Hosea's bones back into place, M/M, Massage, that's it that's the whole plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: Folks have been complaining about Hosea's temper lately.





	An Attitude Relocation

**Author's Note:**

> Chronic Pain Hosea Matthews!! In addition to his bad lungs!! The whole body's just all hecked up

“If I catch you pulling that shit again I will gut you and hand your body over to Pearson!” Hosea shouted, turning his back from the poor soul who got his wrath this time (Lenny). He stormed away, leaving Lenny frozen in fear. 

Dutch took a long drag as he watched Hosea seethe from across the camp. 

“What’s gotten under his skin lately?” Karen said as she stood next to him, watching as Lenny slinked back to his tent.

“What do you mean?” 

“You know damn right what I mean,” she said as she slapped him on the shoulder. “He’s been going off like this to every one of us over the smallest things.”

Dutch took another drag and breathed it out slowly before sighing loudly. “Alright, alright. I’ll have a talk with him, see if I can’t loosen that stick up his ass.” 

“Thanks, Dutch,” Karen said before walking away. 

He nodded and leaned against the support beam of his tent as he watched him a little longer before raising his voice.

“Mr. Matthews,” he boomed across the camp, seeing the other man pause before turning to face him. “Meet me in my tent right now.” 

Hosea stood there for a moment before slowly making his way over, and Dutch stared him down the entire time. He could seen the tightness in his jaw and the scowl on his face as he walked. Dutch gestured for him to get inside before following and closing the tent flap behind them.

“What the hell do you want,” Hosea snapped at him.

Dutch chuckled and sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to him. “Sit down, Hosea.”

He glared down at him, fist clenching at his side before huffing loudly and sitting down. “What?”

Dutch smiled softly and reached out to cup his face in his hand, leaning in to kiss his temple lightly. Hosea let out a deep sigh and leaned into the affectionate touch, relaxing slightly. “Where does it hurt?” he muttered against Hosea’s hair, stroking his fingers through it.

“Everywhere,” he let out with a soft breath. “Always hurts everywhere.”

Dutch nodded and held him close, squeezing him gently. “I know, darling, but where does it hurt the worse?”

There was a moment of silence as Hosea thought, taking a moment to process his own body. “Ankles, hips, and shoulder,” he listed off quietly, almost ashamed to admit it.

“Want me to try and help?”

Hosea nodded.

“Alright, which shoulder is bothering you?”

“This one,” he said as he gestured to his right. 

Dutch moved back slightly so he could rest a hand on his shoulder blade, pressing down with his fingers gently. He let out a soft hiss and Dutch backed off, carefully moving around the bones and muscle and working them. “Let me know if the pressure hurts too much,” he said.

Hosea nodded but clenched his jaw as Dutch pressed down firmly on a muscle, sending a ache of pain through him even as it felt like it was doing something. Dutch was slow and methodical, memorizing which spots were tender and needed to just be pressed and which ones he needed to drag his thumbs over. 

“Bring your arm back,” he said, guiding Hosea’s arm behind his back to raise his shoulder blade up. He worked his fingers under the bone carefully, listening to Hosea groan as he pressed firmly on the muscle underneath. 

“Alright, let’s try to pop it back in.”

Hosea brought his arm back around to his side, grabbing his elbow with his other hand. “Ready?” 

Dutch firmly set his hands on either side of his shoulder, squeezing gently. “Go ahead.”

He pulled on his arm and rotated it slightly, grinding his teeth together as he felt muscle and bone fighting against themselves. Dutch pressed on his shoulder joint firmly, and there was a loud pop and Hosea gasped. 

“Ugh, that feels better,” he said, taking a second to gently rotate his arm, sighing at having it back in place. 

“I sure hope so,” Dutch said with a smile. “Want to lay down for me so we can get those hips back in?"

Hosea nodded and laid down on his back, groaning and taking a moment to enjoy his spine being horizontal. “Okay.”

Dutch leaned down and pressed a kiss to his knee as he worked Hosea’s boots off him, running his hands down his shins and smiling. He stood at the side of the bed and gently lifted Hosea’s right leg, pressing it back against his chest slowly to stretch the muscle. 

Hosea breathed slowly, his face scrunched up from the ache and pull Dutch was creating. They held that position for several seconds before Dutch slowly lowered his leg, bending it at the knee and pressing down as he rotated it counter clockwise. It took two cycles before he heard a dull thunk and Hosea took in a sharp breath, releasing it with a grown. 

“Better?”

“Yeah,” he said softly, panting slightly as he relaxed a little. “Other one hurts worse.”

Dutch nodded and set down his leg, picking up the other one and repeating the same steps. Hosea groaned throughout the stretching and pressing process, but it only took one circle before there was another deep crack and Hosea moaned in relief, his body going limp. 

“Need me to do it again?”

“No, no that’s good,” Hosea muttered, his posture significantly less tense. 

Dutch smiled and ran his hands down his legs, moving to the end of the bed and lifting his legs so he could sit down and place them back in his lap. “Ankles too?”

Hosea nodded, his eyes shut as he just breathed. 

He massaged his calves, ankles, and feet slowly, pressing down firmly and working his thumbs over the delicate bones. With each movement he could feel the crunching and grinding of bone against bone, a sensation he wouldn’t ever forget. Hosea let out tiny sounds when he felt a bone or muscle shift more than the others.

When Dutch felt like they’d been significantly relaxed, he picked up one of his feet, pinning his leg down with one arm and holding onto his foot with his hands. It took years to figure out how to pull on his foot while keeping his leg stable, but he was a professional at it now.

He pressed down with his arm to hold his leg steady and pulled away with his hands, straining for a moment before he felt a great shift and heard Hosea gasp. Dutch smiled and gave his foot and ankle a last gentle massage before picking up the other one and repeating, getting the same crack and moan. 

Dutch smiled down at him and raised his foot to press a soft kiss against his ankle, running his hands over his shins slowly. “Feel better?”

“Uh huh,” Hosea responded dreamily, his eyes shut and jaw lax. “Feels great.”

Dutch chuckled and gently shifted his legs so he could move up to press a kiss against him, trailing his fingers through his hair slowly. “Good, I’m glad I can help.”

Hosea smiled up at him and slowly opened his eyes, reaching up to run his fingers over Dutch’s jaw slowly. “Mmm, thank you, Dutch.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” Dutch replied. “Least I could do to keep you from jumping down someone else’s throat. Got three complaints about you in the last two days.”

Hosea laughed softly and pulled him down into a kiss. “Was I really being that much of an ass?”

Dutch laughed with him and kissed him back. “Oh, definitely.”


End file.
